Tournament Kits
2015 Spring * One exclusive Stormtrooper medal (not pictured) * Two sets of acrylic damage tokens * Four dice bags * Two copies of an alternate art Luke Skywalker card * Seventeen copies of an alternate art elite Stormtrooper card * A promotional poster * One informational pamphlet on running a tournament or league Summer * One exclusive Rebellion logo medal * Four sets of acrylic focus tokens * Four dice bags (blaster) * Two copies of an alternate art IG-88 card * Seventeen copies of an alternate art elite Trandoshan Hunter card Winter * One exclusive Scum logo medal * Four sets of acrylic stun tokens * Four Boba Fett-themed dice bags * Two copies of an alternate art Chewbacca * Seventeen copies of an alternate art elite Rebel Trooper card Regionals * 1 Regional 2015 trophy * 1 card granting the winner a first-round bye at the country’s National Championship * 4 dice bags * 8 sets of translucent dice (Back and Blue) * 16 packs of acrylic terminal tokens * 64 AT-ST alternate art cards Nationals * 1 National Championship trophy * 2 backpacks * 4 acrilic tokens of initiative * 8 sets of acrilic activation tokens * 64 han solo promo 2016 Store Championship * Champion: The winner receives a Store Championship plaque and a card granting one first-round bye at a Regional Championship of the player’s choice. * Top Four: The top four players each receive one challenge coin (plus one for the judge/TO). * Top Eight: The top eight players each receive one set of acrylic neutral mission tokens (plus one set for the judge/TO). * Top Thirty-Two: The top thirty-two players each receive one Bantha Rider alternate art card (plus one for the judge/TO). (not pictured) Regionals * C-3PO * Tranclucent Dice (Green and White) * Bye to Nationals * Challenge Coin (Mandalorian) * Trophy Spring * One metal challenge coin. What better way to determine who has initiative than to toss a hefty official Star Wars™ coin? * Two copies of an alternate art Dengar deployment card. Arriving with the Return to Hoth expansion, Dengar is sure to be the bane of every large figure he encounters, distributing harmful conditions at will. * Seventeen copies of an alternate art, double-sided Royal Guard deployment card. Each card has been updated with the recently announced errata in the current Star Wars: Imperial Assault FAQ and depicts the elite version on one side and the regular version on the other. * Four sets of Rebel-themed damage tracker sheets. Place your deployment cards and damage tokens on these sheets to make sure your mission map is clean and easy to understand. * A promotional poster depicting Dengar jumping straight into a firefight. * One informational pamphlet on running a Star Wars: Imperial Assault tournament or league. Summer * One metal challenge coin. (Not pictured.) What better way to determine who has initiative than to toss a hefty official Star Wars™ coin? * Two copies of an alternate art Kayn Somos deployment card. Introduced with the Twin Shadows Expansion, Kayn Somos is a fearsome foe that can lead trooper squads to victory. * Seventeen copies of an alternate art, double-sided Rebel Saboteur deployment card. This unit is a popular choice among Rebel armies, and includes the errata announced last December. * Four sets of Imperial-themed damage tracker sheets. Place your deployment cards and damage tokens on these sheets to make sure your mission map is clean and easy to understand. * A promotional poster depicting Rebel heroes defending themselves against Wampas. * One informational pamphlet on running an Star Wars: Imperial Assault tournament or league. Nationals * First Place: The winner of a National Championship receives a National Championship trophy to show off to their family and friends, and a first-round bye at the 2016 Star Wars: Imperial Assault World Championship. A first-round bye will give you a big advantage over the fierce competition at Worlds. * Top Four: The top four players each receive a printed acrylic scoring dial, a technological terror that can be used to track your points. * Top Eight: The top eight players each receive a metal challenge coin depicting the iconic blaster pistol. If you want to win this, take the first shot you can or else you might not get another! * Top Sixteen: The top sixteen players will receive a set of acrylic damage tokens. It’s tough to make it out of battle unscathed, but you can look battle-scarred in style with these! * Top Sixty-Four: The top sixty-four players each receive one copy of the alternate art card for the infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett. 2017 Tournament Kit * Core Prize Card - 16 copies of the alternate art card “Imperial Officer”. Order your troops with the utmost efficiency with this leader! * Elite Prize Card - 2 copies of the alternate art card “Alliance Smuggler”. This sly fellow can be tough to pin down and can easily give the enemy the slip. * Elite Prize Item - 2 printed acrylic damage dials. Hopefully, you won’t need to use them too often, but your units can track their battle-scars on these. * An additional copy of each prize card is included for the organizer to keep or award, at their discretion.